100 Dragons Rise!
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: An AU of the buddyfight world where humans never came across buddy monsters, 100 dragons scattered from their destroyed home, story contains sexual themes and lemon in later chaps so ya been warned


"The Sky...It's so vast, it covers all of a world, the banners had risen, the roars are sounding, would war ruin the sky above? Would it ruin the oceans around us all? Would war even destroy the land?" A blade is drawn from a stone, a stone in a large rock. Around the cloaked person lies countless of corpses, limbs gone, blood splattering, organs and entrails decorating the ground around. "My world is doomed to die out...The several members of my clans dead...I can't continue as a father, nor a warrior...The seeds of the future must live." Raises hand up as a total of 100 eggs flies into the sky, ten gates opening.

"My children...Through the lands you are sent to...Keep our legacy alive, I believe in you all my beautiful offspring, through Dragons, to the endless darkness, the bountiful stars. For the dangerous lands, the magical realms, the kingdom of blades. To the ancient ruins, the legendary kingdoms, the trecherous dungeons, and the cities of heroes. Farewell." The world slowly turns to darkness as the man fades away into nothingness.

16 years goes by. The sun glows brightly in the sky as a tribe of dragons faces off in a weekly martial arts ceremony, the final match currently going on, in the very center the heir to the tribe is currently in the ring facing off against one of his siblings. The dragon heir is colored with red and orange scales, yellow hair upon his head, his eyes colored like a topaz. Drum Bunker Dragon is what he is called yet everyone refers to him as Drum, he is wearing only black leggings with sections of golden colored armor on his legs.

"Take this!" Yells Drum as he flips his sibling onto his back outside of the ring, this declares the victory horn to sound out showing Drum has finally won. "Yes!" He smirks in joy and triumph. In his victory he gets flicked on the snout as his father glares down, vaguely resembling the young Drum, yet the orange scales are a bright brown, several scars over him, and gray colored eyes, his hair white. "You did good but don't let that cockiness of yours gets the best of you." Drum nods. "Yes father."

In that moment fellow dragons of the tribe begins to prepare a feast smiling but later do they know a gate has opened close by in the mountains, upon the opening five people exits and bows as their leader walks out followed by another soldier in a black and neon blue colored cloak. "My leader, the invasion was a success. The Purgatory Knights can finally lead the destruction of the world that so banished us." Speaks the cloaked man. The leader smirks as he holds his large sword. "Even though currently their are seven of us currently, we shall bathe in the blood of the wretched dragons that had sent us away from our homes, ONWARDS TO HELL!" The fellow soldiers nods in agreement.

The cloaked one stares. "My leader you sure these troops are ok? I mean four of them are just patheic soldiers with no experience, and not to mention the one with experience is just a freak who's crazy." The leader stares. "Don't you forget, your just as new as these troops my child." Slowly pets the cloaked one's head. "We of the Purgatory Knights will die for what we believe in, if we are new or not. Do you understand?" The cloaked one nods. "Yes father." The leader smirks. "I raised you from the egg you were abandoned as, I trained you into the greatest soldier I can never have. Once the day comes you shall lead the Purgatory Knights."

The cloaked man gives a light smile. "For our righteous honor, my leader Demios, I shall die for you."

Meanwhile at the tribe Drum is currently walking around as his siblings and cousins prepares for tonight's festivities, as he walks he sees a cousin just arrives, Pile Bunker dragon is what he is called, his white and blue scales glistening and his indian headdress like hair style, his gauntlets with his pile bunker styled weapons secured on his arms. Drum smiles about to speak when he hears yelling nearby, he rushes forward to a carriage seeing a yellow and red colored cloaked man smilking. "Woah this place is so cool, I can get use to living here."

Drum glares grabbing his signature drill as he revs it up. "HEY! Get down now!" The cloaked man stares and smirks sticking his tongue out mockingly. In rage Drum tries to drive the drill into him growling to get a basket of bread thrown into his face followed by a kick to the gut.

Drum falls back onto his back in pain, he growls getting up seeing the cloaked kid running, Drum begins to chase him down in rage. "Come back here you brat!" Soon he corners him in an alleyway to see the cloaked kid smirking a small orb like item in his hands. "Can't catch if you can't see." He pierces his claws into the item as red smoke sprays out blinding Drum for only a second, when it clears he's gone.

As the cloaked person runs he bumps into the father who glares down upon him. "Who may you be?" The cloaked guy starts to run till he is lifted up off his feet. The kid pouts. "No fair."

10 minutes passes.

Drum is glaring with his father towards the cloaked person who is now tied up to a chair. The father stares down, "Where is your parents child?" The kid just chuckles a bit. "Child...look old man i'm 16 also how should I know I was orphaned." He looks off huffing. "I just explored till I came here." The father smacks him glaring. "Learn some respect!"

The kid glares eyes seen to be a crimson red. "FATHER!" They turn to see a few siblings wounded. "The Purgatory Knights are here!" One gets shot with an arrow through the chest as he falls over. Upon seeing this Drum grabs his drill growling as he rushes out. Drum's father growls as he unwraps the ropes on the child. "It's best for you to run off now kid." He heads out.

With Drum he reaches a spot in the village seeing 4 white dragons in black armor shooting fire arrows and cutting down people who runs up to them with black bladed swords. Drum growls as he charges with his drill. "Drill Ram Bunker!" He thrusts his drill at them sending them flying. As Drum begins to stand his eyes widens in pain. He falls down coughing, his heart feeling like its being gripped by a skeletal hand. "Shame, I was suspecting a bit more of a challenge...oh well that's what you dragons get for not watching your backs. You dragons just wish for the magic I have." Drum turns slowly as he sees a white dragon age 16 wearing a black and neon blue robe, his left hand missing as a misty smoke covers it, his free hand is covered in a black gauntlet. "This is no fun I can kill you instantly...where's the sport in that...BlackKnife care to kill him, father would be happy."

On cue a white dragon walks out with four insect like wings, his face covered in a mask, two rather large daggers with black blades beside him, as he steps closer he cackles. "With pleasure."

At the kid who was tied up he is running from the village until he stops seeing what's going on. "No...just keep running, they never did anything for you...just dont...damn it all." Growls and runs towards them grabbing a sword on the way. As BlackKnife draws close he raises his daggers into the sky about to strike down with he get's slashed across the chest knocking him down. "Leave him alone he did nothing!" The kid points his sword growling.

BlackKnife starts to stand when the one in the robe stops him. "Calm down it'll be ok...go hunt some fresh meat will ya my friend?" BlackKnife stares till he flies up leaving. The robed dragon stares to the cloaked one. "Name, you're not from this tribe correct...what's your name?"

The kid removes his cloak showing a red scaled dragon with crimson eyes, his chest and belly covered with yellow scales, a red bandana around his neck, his shirt is colored white with gold trimming, his tail ending into a diamond shaped spike, in the center of his chest lays a gemstone with what looks like a galaxy on the inside, his pants are black with designs of fire on the sides. "My name is Kenta, with my flames your life is on the line." Glares angry.

The robed one smirks. "Kenta huh...very well I'm Kirios of the Purgatory Knights, and with the frozen blood of hell in my veins your life is forfeit." Throws his robe off showing his white scales, his neon blue eyes, his black gloved hands, the black armor leggings, a long blue scarf with silver snowflake designs, his trident tipped tail, a black half shirt which covers only his chest, as well as a neon blue crystal with a galaxy design on it on his chest.

As they glare, their gems glows bright, their eyes never leaving each other's, a voice plays out in their heads. "Dragon of Crimson Flames, Dragon of Hell's Ice, you two were destined to meet, but to think that you two would meet like this, such a tragedy." Above them a large flag rises up showing a design of a dragon's head with 100 orbs around the head. "May the gods decide, which of my children is the strongest." Around the worlds in random locations gems begins to glow brightly as the flag raises in each world.

"My Children, it's the time for Sacred World to be reborn."

Whoo! This Story was hard to decide, so anyways this story is an AU of buddyfight where humans had not seen buddy monsters, meaning the card game never existed. Buddyfight belongs to BUSHIROAD but Kenta and Kirios are rightfully owned by me for they are among my OCS so yeah i hope this is a great story for you all to read So SAYONARA FROM THE WOLVEN KINGDOM AROOOO!


End file.
